1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, waking a sleeper by generating vibrations in an underpillow housing and, more particularly, to resisting relative displacement between the housing and the pillow, as well as transmitting intermittent vibrations through the pillow to reliably wake the sleeper at a set time.
2. Description of Related Art
Underpillow vibrators to wake a sleeper at a set time are generally known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 952,710; 2,460,133; 4,028,882 and 4,093,944. See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,481; 2,580,598; 2,923,122 and 3,786,628.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, experience has shown that the known vibrators are often displaced from their original positions underneath their respective pillows due to repeated tossing and turning by the sleeper during sleep. The pillows are typically pounded, displaced up and down and side to side, and turned around and upside-down during sleep. One of the sleeper's arms, or perhaps another sleeper's arm, might be inserted underneath the pillow during sleep. Also, the vibrator itself tends to wriggle out from the center to the periphery of the pillow during sleep.
The net result of all these actions is that the underpillow vibrator may be dislodged from its original to a remote position In such event, when the remotely positioned vibrator is actuated at the set time, the vibrations may not be reliably transmitted through the pillow to the head of the sleeper to wake the sleeper. The vibrations may be so low, due to the remote position of the vibrator, that any such soft vibrations may actually lull the sleeper to remain asleep at the set time. Hence, the sleeper must remember to re-position the vibrator before retiring.